


friends in love

by lingerl0ser



Series: jersy dating au [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: “You got meaner when you started hanging out with Piper,”Its a non-date and Annabeths pining.(Meant to be read as a follow up to the grocery store au but can be read as a standalone fic.)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: jersy dating au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003458
Kudos: 9





	friends in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy   
> No one asked for this but I love these gals and this has been fun :))

Piper picked up the phone, “Hey Anna.”  
“Hey, um, wanna hang out?” Piper could hear that Annabeth had stumbled over her words a bit, which was weird, she was normally super confident.  
“‘Course, when would I say no?”  
“Cool, meet me outside your apartment in 15.”

Piper slung on a t-shirt, some black jeans, a flannel and a jean jacket and slid on her shoes before grabbing her keys and running downstairs. She sat on the doorstep of the apartment and checked her phone. 5 minutes, 4, 3, 2, and Annabeth's car pulled up. Piper jumped up and swung into the car.

“Aw, I was trying to be early,” Annabeth laughed. She had the prettiest eyeshadow on, which didn't really match her jeans and oversized ‘Bratmobile’ t-shirt.  
“Never gonna beat me on that, you know how quickly I get ready. I really like the eyeshadow by the way, the blue suits you.”

They drove for about half an hour, blasting music and singing along (Annabeth's playlist slaps okay) before they pulled up at a coffee shop at the edge of the city. Annabeth jumped out the car and ran around to open the door for Piper, “M’lady.” Piper took her hand and laughed, stepping out of the car. She was then dragged into the caffe by a beaming Annabeth and pulled into a seat.

“This is my favourite place in the whole city.”  
“Nice. Is this where you always disappear to study?”  
“Maybe… my secret place shall always be a secret.”  
“No shit,” Piper laughed. “You don’t call it a ‘secret place’ for nothing.”  
“Ha ha,” she nodded her head sarcastically, “but I brought you here because I thought you would like the back room.”  
“Wanna show me it then?”

Annabeth grabbed her hand and pulled her up, “Hey James, save our table! Thanks,” she called to the guy behind the counter. Before heading into the next room. It was full to the brim of records.  
“Woowee,” Piper sighed, it was beautiful, “I love it.”

Annabeth appreciated that she enjoyed it, that was the point after all, but she had other things on her mind. ‘I should tell her, maybe? No, uh. Maybe? She might say yes, but it could ruin it. Or? I could wait? Maybe, i'll do that. But then I’ll forget. Or chicken out, ugh.’

“Hey Piper, can I ask you something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to leave your comments. Love ya'll, stay safe and wear a mask! <3


End file.
